Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a system for organizing and displaying information on a display device. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for organizing and displaying information on a display, on which a shown object can be manipulated using a pointing device like a mouse, a touch-pad, or a physical pointer, such as a stylus or a user's finger, by gestures executed, and/or by voice commands given by the user.
Description of Related Art
Presently, computer systems are being used to perform an ever-increasing variety of functions that were traditionally provided by tangible items. For example, computer systems are now being used to convey information, such as in books, newspapers, and maps, which were traditionally provided in a paper format. Computer systems also are being used to enable users to enjoy multimedia, such as photographs, music, and videos. Home control features, such as heating control, and remote control of televisions, light switches, alarms, doorbells, and the like, are being performed with the assistance of computer systems. Computer systems also have revolutionized the personal communication and data communications industries.
Given the growing use of computer systems in providing information to users, it would be beneficial to have a sophisticated means of organizing and/or displaying such information that can cover a wide range of needs, and be platform independent, easy to use, and easy to expand.